A Very Merry Red Green Christmas
This article is about the episode. For the episode, see It's A Wonderful Red Green Christmas. Harold Green returns to Possum Lodge to spend Christmas with Red and the other lodge members. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , Segments: Handyman Corner, The Possum Lodge Word Game, Talking Animals, Red's Handyman Tips, Adventures Original Air Date: December 17, 1999 DVD: The Red Green Show – 2000 Season Watch the episode on YouTube (part 1) ( 2, 3, 4) Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: After Multicorp asks Harold if he could work over the Christmas holiday and Harold accepts it (which was not what Red had hoped for), he returns to Possum Lodge to spend the holiday with Red and the other Possum Lodge members, who again do Christmas their very own way, including recording a Christmas message onto an answering machine and handing out Christmas cards. Opening Scene: Red turns a frozen turkey into a curling stone as a solution to eating turkey at Christmas. The Friendly Side of Dynamite: Edgar shows Red his "pipe bomb organ", which he creates by taking several cans, placing dynamite in each one and wiring them to a keyboard and plays "Silent Night" on it. Handyman Corner: Red cooks an entire Christmas dinner while driving to a relative's house. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Edgar tries to guess the word "Christmas" to win a large eggplant seed. Talking Animals: Ed shows Red which animals could make perfect Christmas gifts. Handyman Corner: Red turns the Possum Van into a "Christmas Song Broadcasting Vehicle" using two large roof-mounted speakers (borrowed from Mike) and a tape recorder (borrowed from Dalton). Red's Handyman Tips: Red makes a snowmaker out of a clawfoot bath tub. Visit with Ranger Gord: Gord discusses his "Christmas Miracle" with Red, in which he visited a barn last Christmas Eve and recorded an actual conversation between farm animals. Adventures: Red and Walter go into the woods and make a snowman. Fun Facts Explanations *As mentioned by Dalton, "Happy Christmas" is a Christmas greeting that is common in the United Kingdom, as well as in Ireland, though it is rarely, if ever, used in both Canada, the country The Red Green Show originates from (though it, like the United Kingdom, is also a Commonwealth country); and the United States, even though both countries were originally British colonies. Trivia *This special is also known as A Merry Red Green Christmas, this is the title used on the disc one box of the 2000 Season DVD. *All of the Rothschild's Sewage and Septic Sucking Services commercials in this special feature Winston sitting on a sleigh full of Christmas presents. *Red does not say "If the women don't find you handsome, they should at least find you handy." at all in the second Handyman Corner segment. *Though this special was produced as part of the 9th season, most sources, including most official Red Green Show guides, list it as part of the 10th season for unknown reasons. *This makes it the last time until the 11th season in which both Harold and Hap appeared on the show, although Harold's beaver form would continue to appear in the Ranger Gord's Educational Films segments in the 10th season. Goofs *During the credits, the Canadian Television Fund logo that was used was the French version, even though the show has always been produced in English. The reason for this is unknown. Inside References *This was the second Red Green Christmas special, following the 8th season special It's A Wonderful Red Green Christmas. *The softball that Walter tossed up into the air after mistakenly confusing it for a snowball eventually knocks the left rear-view mirror off the Possum Van. *Red originally said, "The proof of the pudding is written on the label," in Guest Elephant. Real-World References *Ed mentions Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in a segment in which he bashes the story because it delivers the wrong message to children. *Another segment has Dalton being forced to tell an abridged version of Gift of the Magee because he lost the book itself. **Dalton also mentions the Baby Ruth and Peter Paul Mounds candy bars when he talks about the author of Gift of the Magee. Famous People *A Batman mousepad is one of the items Harold requests while writing his letter to Santa. Fast Forward *After this special, two more Christmas specials would be produced: A Lot Like Christmas in 2002 and The Butter Man in 2004. Also, there is a regular episode in 2001, Xmas In July. Category:Christmas episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Specials